


Desert Fire

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Making Love, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Tzipporah is neither a flower nor a cobra. She's a burning fire, and Moses is truly grateful to have her in his life.
Relationships: Moses/Tzipporah (Prince of Egypt)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Desert Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something intimate but not too raunchy for one of my new favourite movie OTPs: Moses x Tzipporah. And this is quite sensual, but I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing it. I wrote it while listening to Ofra Haza's "Amore", which is quite a lovely, sensual song, and it really helped set the mood for this story.
> 
> This story takes place during the ten-plus years that Moses is in Midian, and shortly after his marriage to Tzipporah.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The priests had called her a ‘desert flower’ when they presented her at the banquet.

But they’re wrong.

His brother had then called her a ‘desert cobra’ when she nearly bit his fingers off.

He’s wrong, too.

Here in Midian, Tzipporah is neither a delicate flower nor a vicious cobra.

She is a bright, burning fire; warm and passionate, filled with energy and life, yet dangerous and wild, all in one.

From the moment he helped her escape Egypt, Moses has been utterly fascinated by Tzipporah’s zeal and spirit. His awe has only grown stronger since he was taken in by the Midianites, and it continues to become stronger the more time he spends with her.

They may be married now, yet she always finds a way to hypnotize Moses. He decides that it’s a certain natural quality she has; she commands his attention, casts a spell over him, and makes him want to let her dominate him completely.

No matter what she is doing; whether she is herding the sheep or dancing around a fire under the starry sky, Tzipporah is always enchanting to watch.

Moses watches, entranced, as his wife dances to the fast rhythm of the music, her smile carefree, her movements elegant. She moves like the flames she dances before, her smooth skin almost glowing in the firelight. Every now and then, Tzipporah’s eyes meet his own, and she smiles while her eyes glint in the glow of the flames.

He’s watched her dance before. He’s even danced with her many times, feeling her body against his, twirling her around. Yet there’s something different in how she dances right now.

This time, there’s something more sensual in her movements. On first glance, it might not seem like anything suggestive, but after dancing with her many times, Moses has come to know just how subtle she can be on certain nights. The way her eyes glint with desire when she looks at Moses, the way her smile becomes more coy, the way she almost teasingly waves her scarf in front of Moses as she moves her hips to the beat…

It’s absolutely mesmerizing.

Watching her dance has Moses remembering the nights they’ve come together since their wedding night.

Every single time, Tzipporah is coy and confident towards him, never afraid to take charge and tell him just what she wants, all while Moses succumbs to sheer bliss and gives her the pleasure she desires. Every kiss, every smile, every teasing whisper of his name has gotten him completely addicted to her.

And never has he desired her so much until now.

When Tzipporah makes eye contact with him again, Moses holds her gaze, returning her coy smile with a faint, teasing smile of his own, smiling long enough that only Tzipporah can see.

Yes, Tzipporah may be more teasing and playful, but that doesn’t mean Moses doesn’t know how to be just as teasing or flirtatious. And he always loves her reactions to his own flirting.

She raises an eyebrow, but her smile slowly becomes a smirk as her cheeks flush red. Moses just smiles back at her.

It must be well past midnight by now, and it seems like Tzipporah has decided that this is her last song for the night. Sure enough, when the song ends, she moves away from the fire, saying goodnight to her father and sisters before heading towards Moses.

As the next song starts, and more women start dancing and singing, Tzipporah gently takes Moses’ hand.

“It’s getting a bit cold, don’t you think?” she murmurs. Again, there’s that coy undertone in her voice. “How about we… warm up?”

His cheeks heating up at her suggestion, Moses nods silently before following her inside their tent.

No one will disturb them for the rest of the night now. Others have already gone to sleep in their own tents, and those who aren’t sleeping are lost in the festive cheer of the night.

The rest of the night belongs only to them.

The moment the tent flap is securely closed, Tzipporah pulls Moses closer, capturing his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Instantly, Moses’ hands move to her waist, and he pulls her close to him as he kisses her back.

Moses loves the way Tzipporah kisses him. Her kisses are hot and fiery, yet sweet and tender at the same time, almost as if her lips are trying to devour his own. Her mouth is warm, and her tongue caresses his lower lip tentatively, to which he responds by opening his mouth to her with a low moan, his skin tingling pleasantly with arousal.

Immediately, he slides his hands to the ties of her robes, and Tzipporah responds by moving her hands to his outer robes, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall on the ground.

It’s not the first time they have made love to each other, but as they undress each other in between their hurried kisses, they both know that there’s something very different in store for tonight.

Normally, they take their time undressing each other, exploring each other’s bodies, and bringing each other to the utmost pleasure. Neither of them know what has affected them so strongly; is it the desert heat? The energy from all the dancing and singing? 

Well, it doesn’t matter what it is. Right now, seeing Tzipporah completely undressed before him, all Moses wants is to get lost in her and not stop until dawn comes.

After freeing her hair from her ponytail, letting it spill freely down her face and shoulders, Tzipporah pushes Moses down onto the blanket-covered mattress, her eyes filled with a playful desire. A teasing smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she straddles him.

All Moses can do is just lie back, completely fascinated, as Tzipporah roams her hands over his bare chest before she leans down to kiss him again. As he kisses her back, he lets his own hands roam over her smooth curves before running his fingers through her long, thick hair.

When she pulls away for breath, Tzipporah presses her forehead against his. “I want you, Moses…” she whispers.

Moses takes Tzipporah’s hand in his own, and moves her fingers closer to his lips. He kisses her fingertips reverently, right before sliding her index and middle finger into his mouth, enjoying the way Tzipporah inhales sharply at the sight.

He releases her fingers, allowing Tzipporah to kiss Moses again before she lets him roll her over onto her back.

He then moves his hands down her body, caressing her soft skin as his right hand moves lower and lower until his fingers slide inside of her. Tzipporah sighs softly, her eyes closing as she smiles at the warm tingling sensation that spreads through her.

“Moses…” she whispers.

Smiling, Moses continues moving his fingers inside her as he kisses her, her moans muffled by his lips. He then moves his lips to kiss her jaw, then her neck, and he curls his fingers inside her in a way that makes her back arch as a gasp spills from her lips.

“Don’t tease me like this…” Tzipporah pleads softly.

“Hm?” Moses voice is playful, and he slides his lips down her body, not giving her any time to speak again. “Did you say something?”

A sob of pleasure spills from Tzipporah’s lips. “Please, Moses…!” she begs. 

He worships her body with his lips, kissing her sensitive breasts and indulging in her sweet fragrance. Her moans are like music to his ears, and they spur him on even more as his kisses become hungrier, more needy and filled with desire. 

“So beautiful…” Moses murmurs against her skin. He’s the only one with the privilege of watching Tzipporah come undone like this, and he’ll always be sure to cherish these moments.

When he slips his fingers out of her and moves back up to kiss her, he’s suddenly rolled over onto his back, and Tzipporah is straddling him once more. And again, Moses can see that fiery passion in her eyes as she smiles down at him.

Leaning down, Tzipporah kisses him deeply, and Moses finds himself swept up in her kiss. It’s hot, passionate, and he feels himself growing warmer as he roams his hands over Tzipporah’s heated skin.

She pulls away and starts kissing down his jawline, his neck, his chest, all while she slowly rocks her hips against him, making him hiss slightly at the friction.

“Tzipporah…” he whispers, his hands sliding up to her breasts.

Tzipporah’s eyes seem much darker, albeit with a playful glint, and she smiles at him.

“Do you like this?” she asks.

Moses nods. “Yes…” he hisses, closing his eyes as he leans his head back onto the pillow.

A chuckle spills from Tzipporah’s lips, and she continues to slowly rock her hips against him.

Indeed, Tzipporah is no delicate desert flower, and neither is she a vicious desert cobra. She is a burning desert fire, one that is warm and familiar, yet exciting and unpredictable at the same time.

Like a fire, she gives him life. She makes him feel more alive than he’s ever felt in his life. She is warm, filled with a burning, infectious passion that Moses cannot resist, that he wants more of. And much like a fire, she is absolutely mesmerizing to watch.

“You’re so wonderful,” Moses whispers to her, amazed. “I love you so much.”

Tzipporah smiles gently. “I love you too, Moses,” she whispers. 

Then, she raises her hips up slightly, positioning herself before slowly lowering herself onto him, her head falling back as she moans in pleasure. 

It takes a lot of self-control for Moses not to immediately thrust up into her, and he feels sweat forming on his forehead as he resists the urge to give into his release. He breathes heavily, and his hands move to her hips as she begins to move, pressing her hands on his chest for leverage.

Tzipporah’s moans are breathless and quiet, and as she increases her pace, her moans become only a little bit louder. The small ray of moonlight that peeks through the tent shows the sweat glistening on her skin, and Moses sees her dark cheeks flush deeply as she smiles at him.

Watching her come undone like this… it’s truly the most beautiful sight in the world.

It’s all he can do to keep up with her, to show her how much he loves her.

Raising himself up, Moses wraps his arms around Tzipporah’s torso while thrusting into her, matching her movements as he kisses her. Tzipporah responds eagerly, trailing her fingers over his toned chest and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Moses moves his lips down her jawline and to her neck, and he buries his face into the crook of her neck.

“Moses…” she moans when she feels his teeth graze a sensitive spot on her neck.

“You like that?” he murmurs into her skin, moving one hand to caress her breasts.

“Oh, yes… very much,” Tzipporah sighs.

Moses smiles against her neck as he slides his lips up her neck back to her own, capturing them in a deep, hurried kiss. He increases the pace of his thrusts, enjoying the sound of Tzipporah’s muffled moans against his lips before he pulls away.

“You don’t know how beautiful you are right now, Tzipporah,” Moses whispers to her, his voice taking a sensual tone he never thought possible. “You look so amazing when you come undone like this.”

Tzipporah moans, shivering in pleasure as Moses moves his lips to her ear.

“You like it when I talk to you like that?” he murmurs.

“Yes…” Tzipporah moans, closing her eyes. “Keep doing that, Moses…”

Enjoying her response, Moses continues his sensual words to her. “You feel so good around me… you’re so warm…” he tells her sincerely. “You make me feel so alive, Tzipporah. I’m so fortunate to be with you.”

Tzipporah sobs in pleasure. “Moses, I… I’m so close…” she moans as he thrusts a little harder. “Please…”

Finally, before she realizes, Tzipporah comes hard. Her spine arches, and she clings onto Moses as she reaches her peak, moaning Moses’ name as she closes her eyes.

Watching her reach her peak is enough to send Moses over the edge, and he holds her close as he comes, whispering Tzipporah’s name against her shoulder. So many emotions overwhelm him in this moment: relief, happiness, and so much love for his beautiful Tzipporah.

As they both come down from their high, Tzipporah climbs off him and settles down in bed, still shivering slightly. Moses lies down next to her, pulling the sheets over them both before shifting closer to her.

When Tzipporah’s breathing has calmed slightly, she takes Moses’ hand in her own and entwines their fingers together. “You’re mine, Moses,” she murmurs. “I love you.”

Moses smiles and kisses her fingertips before pulling her close to him. “I’m all yours,” he agrees. “And I’m so glad to have you in my life.”

Tzipporah smiles sleepily and closes her eyes, quick to succumb to sleep’s hold.

Gradually, Moses himself also feels sleep beginning to take hold of him, especially with how warm Tzipporah’s body is. The song and dancing from outside seem distant right now, and as he allows himself to succumb to sleep’s embrace, one last fleeting thought crosses his mind.

_ Yes… this is all I’ve ever wanted. _

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Tzipporah would totally be someone to take charge in these kind of situations, but I think Moses would really like it. After all, we saw just how enchanted he looked when he watched Tzipporah escape Egypt, right?
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
